<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smitten by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002844">Smitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jet, Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aang, Cute, Fluff, Katara is done with it, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Omega Zuko, Post War, Sokka and Jet are being shits, Zuko doesn’t know what’s happening, aged-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Jet have been at each other’s throats ever since they bonded. Zuko is tasked to finding the perfect omega for them. Little does he know, that omega is closer than he thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A:tla</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448407">Leaders Longing for Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix">Takara_Phoenix</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This was just a fun side fic I wanted to write. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko sighed as Sokka and Jet tried to one up each other again. Katara looked as though she was going to murder them and Toph didn’t know who to bet on. </p><p>“This meeting will be called to end please,” Zuko said coolly over the fighting of the mated alphas. Aang sent a silent thank you to Zuko to which the omega responded with a smile.</p><p>Later that evening when Zuko went into his chamber to rest, he backtracked when he saw Katara looking absolutely miserable on his bed. The alpha tilted her head to watch Zuko enter the room with an overly dramatic sigh.</p><p>“Zuko. I need your help.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Shut up. Sokka and Jet have some much sexual tension, it’s disgusting. The alphas have their head in their ass and don’t realize they need an omega. I need you to find one for them.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Katara looks up, shocked. “What? You agreed?”</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes. “It’s my meetings they’re ruining. People already are wary that I’m an omega Fire Lord. These 2 idiots are going to ruin the barely made reputation of ‘Ok Fire Lord’ through the mud.”</p><p>“Fair. See you at dinner.”</p><p>“Bye K’tara.”</p><p>Later that day, Zuko walks into the alphas room, immediately turning around and slamming the door shut. Sheepishly, Sokka comes out the door shirtless and a blushing maid leaves the room, clothes slightly out of place. Zuko notes that she looked kind of like him. He ignored it. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Zuko looked unimpressed as he stared past Sokka at Jet. </p><p>“Ok, let’s go, this is going to be a long week. Put some nice clothes on. Also, touch another maid again, I hang you by your genitals over Azula’s prison and allow her to bend.” Zuko said, smirking slightly as the non benders paled and rushed to comply.</p><p>“So, where are we going?” Jet asks as they walk through the marketplace. </p><p>“Since you 2 are driving people crazy with your sexual tension. I chose a bunch of omegas for you guys to try a relationship with. Like ‘em, date ‘em. Hate ‘em, ditch ‘em. Got it?” Zuko said. The 2 alphas slowly nodded, comprehending this information. </p><p>2 weeks and many many dates later, Zuko walks into his room once more to see not only a miserable Katara but irritated Toph and Aang as well. </p><p>Zuko sighed. “They didn’t like any of them, did they?”</p><p>“Not. Even. One” Toph said, enunciating each and every word.</p><p>“I’m tired of having to peacekeep. I’m ready to pull out my own hair and I don’t even have any!” Aang whined.</p><p>“Zuko. Fix this.” Katara pleaded.</p><p>“Ugh. Give me another week or so.” Zuko said, gears turning on how to get Sokka and Jet to like someone.</p><p>Zuko once again walked into their room and was incredibly thankful to see that they were fully clothed and playing pai sho. Jet raised his eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Ever learnt to knock, might Fire Lord?” he asked.</p><p>Zuko snorted. “Shut the fuck up and tell me why you didn’t like any of those omegas.”</p><p>The 2 of them started complaining instantly about the omega’s. Too short, too tall, not enough sass, way too submissive, to dominant, too annoying, etc. Zuko rubbed his temples. This was harder than he thought.</p><p>Throughout the course of that week, Zuko was spending a lot of time with the 2 alphas. Shopping, having meals together, etc. Zuko was still trying to find them an omega but they rejected each one. He was so tired one day, he fell asleep on Jet’s lap.</p><p>      -</p><p>Katara blinked in surprise as she walked into her room. Toph and Aang also stopped chatting behind her to see the unusual sight. Zuko lay miserable on Katara’s sheets and turned to look at them with dead amber eyes.</p><p>“Why are you miserable on Katara’s bed this time?” asked Toph.</p><p>Zuko blinked. “Why are you not?”</p><p>“Sokka and Jet stopped fighting. They’ve been pretty calm.” Aang said, noting the dark circles under the omega’s eyes.</p><p>Zuko sat up so fast, he nearly broke his back. He walked by all of them without a word.</p><p>“What’s up with him?” Toph asked.</p><p>Katara shrugged.</p><p>Zuko slams the door open so hard that the pai sho board fell off the table that Jet and Sokka were playing on.</p><p>“Who is it?” he demanded.</p><p>“Who is who?” Sokka asked, clearly confused.</p><p>“The omega that’s made sure that you don’t slit each other’s throats. Who is she?” Zuko asked, clearly getting impatient.</p><p>Jet’s eyes widened for a second before he started to laugh. Zuko rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Ha ha, laugh it up. Who is she?”</p><p>“It’s a he.” Sokka corrected. </p><p>“Oh?” Zuko asked, sitting across from them. </p><p>“Yup. Gold eyes that sparkle in the sun.” Jet started.</p><p>“Black hair that looks like obsidian.” Sokka continues.</p><p>“Flawless pale skin and a long neck i'd love to put a bite on”</p><p>“And last but not least, a scar on his left eye that his father gave him for defending the lives of young soldiers.”</p><p>Zuko blinked. “What?” he asked timidly.</p><p>Sokka smiles, pulling the omega closer to him. Zuko allows himself to be man-handled into straddling the alphas lap. “It’s you, Zuko” he says softly.</p><p>Jet looks at him with a teasing smile. “I thought you’d have figured out that we’ve been flirting with you. And to think I thought you were smart.”</p><p>Zuko blanched. “I am not dumb you little- wait. You’ve been flirting with me?” Zuko questioned.</p><p>Sokka openly laughs at the omega. “Yeah. And to make sure you know we appreciate you, we made sure you have the week off. Iroh said he has a house in the mountains we can visit.” </p><p>“But I’m Fire Lord I can't just-“ Zuko starts.</p><p>Jet just grinned. “Iroh and Aang volunteered to take over.”</p><p>He comes closer and presses himself against Zuko’s back and presses a kiss to his mating gland. He smirked against ivory skin as Zuko’s breath audibly hitched. Sokka’s hands found their way to Zuko’s hip, pulling him flush against his chest. He gently lifts his chin to meet Zuko’s lips in a soft kiss. The omega melts against the alpha. Just before he can press back, both alpha’s pull away and laugh at the flabbergasted look on the omega’s face.</p><p>“We have to pack,” Sokka said, smugness radiating off of him.</p><p>Zuko recovered quickly, and rotated hips hard against the alphas, causing him to hiss through clenched teeth. “Well if we have to,” Zuko said, faux innocence causing the Jet to laugh. </p><p>Zuko left to go pack as Sokka falls back on the bed. </p><p>“Damn,” he said. “I think I’m in love.”</p><p>Jet hums his agreement, excited to be left alone for a week with their pretty omega. He muses how well their mate marks would look against Zuko’s pale skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and Kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>